Thorsten Allister
"Remove head for arse and set mind to purpose!" Captain Thorsten Allister|Row 1 title = Title|Row 1 info = Captain Military Advisor|Row 2 title = Race|Row 2 info = Human|Row 3 title = Gender|Row 3 info = Male|Row 4 title = Position|Row 4 info = Alliance Captain|Row 5 title = Affiliation(s)|Row 5 info = Kingdom of Stormwind The Alliance The Lionmaw Vanguard|Row 6 title = Relative(s)|Row 6 info = Anthony Allister(Father) Marry Allister(Mother) Vincent Allister(Uncle)|Row 7 title = Alignment|Row 7 info = Lawful Good|Row 8 title = Motto|Row 8 info = "Just another day at the office."|Row 9 title = Status|Row 9 info = Active|Row 10 title = Mentor(s)|Row 10 info = Theronus MacArthur|image = Allister.jpeg}} Captain Thorsten Allister is an Alliance Military Officer. He holds the rank of Captain and currently spends his time in a keep office; doing paperwork for the majority of the Alliance Army. Thorsten used to serve in the Lionmaw Vanguard for the most of his time, once made it to the second-in-command under Field Marshal Theronus MacArthur until the day, the Vanguard no longer could be funded. Biography The birth of an Allister Once upon a time, in the mighty kingdom of Azeroth, inside the gates of Stormwind City; A happily married couple would be awaiting a child – A boy. The child’s father would be a Stormwind military Officer, an excellent strategist and leader, named Anthony Allister. The mother being a servant for the House of Fortheon, also known for being kind and helping people in need around the city, named Marry Allister. They would be expecting the child for long, and spent a lot of time thinking of a proper name. A nice common name it should be. They came with the decision that he should be named Thorsten Allister. When Thorsten were born, he was seen as nothing else, but a beautiful child. Only bringing a smile when he first saw his parents, they would be happy with tears in their eyes for finally having their son. Their friends and family would be happy as well, especially his father’s brother, Vincent Allister. While seing Thorsten, he would get a smile on his face, being glad to have another member in their family. Thorsten would slowly with time learn how to walk probably and speak a few words, still having a lot to learn, yet he was learning fast. His mother would spend much time on helping him. With time, he would seem to grow a haircut upon his head, dark color, same color as his father’s hair. During many days, he would often walk around with his mother in the city, watching upon every building which appears to be higher than him, enjoying looking down in the canals where he is able to see himself, and also to see the guards wander past him and wave at him. But the good days would slowly be over, as the war would begin… The First War: Flee to Lordaeron Suddenly a day, Thorsten would stay in the house in his mother’s arms, while she would be worried. Outside it would be raining and sounds of fight could be heard, human yells and orc yells, it would scare Thorsten, but he would be calmed by his mother every time. After long time of fighting, his father would come through the door, taking them with outside and heading down for the harbor, where many other citizens were waiting, being protected by soldiers and guards while walking onboard on ships. As they would sail away, Thorsten would look back towards Stormwind, only seeing fire and smoke before his mother would force him to look away. After hours of sailing, they would arrive to a dock in a little village called Southshore. They would be welcomed by citizens there, taking into the houses and given food. Thorsten would have fallen asleep, waking up a few hours after their arrival. He would look around, not recognizing anything; however he would get a smile on his face when seeing his mother still being with. But not knowing where his father is. Thorsten would often be with his mother all the time while being in Southshore. Mostly helping her with cleaning up inside the house, sometimes being outside and looking around on the other people living there, getting to know a few at his age, but he wouldn’t spend much time playing with them. He would often walk back to their house to help his mother. While doing so, his mother would teach him about how to behave, how to be towards other people. He would quickly learn and with time being very noble and friendly towards other people. The Second War; Death of a Champion Their stay in Southshore would begin being enjoyable for Thorsten. He would have gotten a few good friends to talk with and play with. Often it would be with wooden swords and door ruins as a shield. Eventually he would hear about the War going on, however being long away from them, and that they are safe where they are now. He would miss his father, often sitting and dreaming of him returning to him, sometimes imagining it. Sadly, it did never happen. He would ask his mother many times about him, when he will return. His mother only saying she don’t know, but he is busy helping a lot of people by now. Eventually as Thorsten become older, he would begin to think more about his future. Having thoughts of what he should be, when he becomes a man. His mother would often say, that he should think a lot about it, and make sure if it is really what he wants. One day, after a long time of thinking, he came with the right decision. He wanted to be like his father. He wanted to help people like him. He wanted to become a soldier. With his decision being made, he would spend more time on practicing with the wooden swords with his friends. Finding it funny to play it with them, but also a good way to learn it, he believed. Eventually with the time going, and the war being fought, they would leave Southshore and move further into land. He would soon hope to see his father coming back to him; however that has not happened yet. But he was sure that he was doing the right thing. Thorsten would begin to help around with carrying heavy stuff as well, seeing this as a good way to become stronger and one day carry heavy weapons that he can practice with. Suddenly a morning, he would be awaken by his mother, she having tears falling down from her eyes. She would hug Thorsten before telling that his father has fallen in battle. When he heard it, he would also get tears in his eyes and hug his mother, they would both cry for the sad news. They were told he fell on the battlefield next to the Alliance Commander Anduin Lothar whom would have fallen as well. While being sad for a long time of his father’s death, Thorsten would keep practicing with wooden swords and shields made out of metal, getting to learn many ways of swinging it and blocking with the shield. Eventually as the war would keep on going, they would be brought back to the ruins of Stormwind. Fallen buildings and skeletons being everywhere, currently the city is the main capital for the Alliance forces as slowly it would be repaired. Stormwind; Enlistment to the Military Many years after the Second War, Stormwind would have been fully rebuilt by now. Thorsten would live in a small house together with his mother. At this time he would only be a teenager, and still practicing with a wooden sword. However, with time going, he managed to get enough money to buy a small sword, one that he could practice with. And that he did, he spend many hours a day on learning new swings and blocks with the sword and shield. Of course, he would still help his mother at home, knowing it was hard for her as well losing his father. They would often talk about him, laughing at funny moments they had together and doing prays for him. He would often help other people as well living close to him, should they have any problems with moving stuff or something like that. He always seems to done a task probably whenever he is given one – With time, he would have gathered himself a good amount of coins that he would give to his mother. Whom she could use as she wished. He didn’t seem to want anything, beside her feeling good and other people as well. Now, it was time. He would have grown old enough to finally start his dream; Sign up for the military. He would begin to wander the streets to find the right one. However, he would start of finding companies and regiments that didn’t catch his interest very well. He was offered a position in a guard company, but neither did he want that. One day, he walked though the Cathedral Square, where he watched upon a man standing. The man would wear golden armor, his face having several scars around it, also an eyepatch covering one of his eyes. The man would be representing a Vanguard. He asked the man what he was representing as he then answered; The Lionmaw Vanguard. Lionmaw Vanguard